What Max Wants
by xXxNeVeRxMoReXxX
Summary: Max loves Fang and manages to admit it to herself. I'm gonna try to add some smut in 2nd on chapters


**Okay, try to be nice people, I recently got addicted to faxness smut and I decided to write my own. It won't be too explicit but whatever. I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters. Jimmy Patts a.k.a. James Patterson does. This is based after MR4.**

**Max POV**

We were in the sky somewhere or other; it looked like the southwest and was very warm. I had been zoning out and arguing with my Voice, not to be confused with my conscious. It had caught me glancing at Fang who, of course, was looking at me. I had looked away, blushing, and the Voice went all _Seventeen_ on me, saying it would be easier if I stopped denying my feelings and accepted them. I heard a giggle and "thank you" from behind me.

I shot Angel a look, who had obviously been reading my mind when I was reliving the horrible moments. She just smiled and shrugged. Total started wiggling in my arms and whining.

"Max, I have to use the little dog's room, can we please stop?" There was a consensus from the rest of the Flock so we swooped down in a canyon and slid into a rather comfortable cave, Iggy and Fang struggling with Akila. We had started taking shifts carrying her but they were the default still. I snorted when Iggy, rather melodramatically, collapsed onto the cave floor. He didn't seem to notice. Fang just grunted and slid to the ground. Total trotted off to the corner to "use the little dog's room" while Gazzy got set on starting a fire since Iggy was MIA and Nudge dug into a backpack for potato chips. It had been a long day so I let all semblance to discipline lapse.

"Alright, I'm going scouting to make sure there's no Flyboys or government buildings nearby, anyone volunteer to help?" Surprisingly Fang jumped up to join me at the lip of the cave. I didn't even attempt to understand Fang so I just jumped into the air. We soared along the canyon for about 45 minutes and then Fang started to falter. It seemed like he just fell asleep for a second.

"Are you alright Fang?" He shook his head, trying to wake himself up not saying no, and then look at me, starting to say yes, then totally fell out of the sky.

I dived down after him at supersonic and managed to hold onto him until I got him into the nearest cave that was shallower than the one the flock was in, it was generous to call it cozy. I was holding Fang against my chest, rocking back and forth, begging him to wake up. He stirred after a bit, his eyes fluttering, and then he suddenly tried to jerk up but I managed to hold him down in his weakened state.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up slowly this time, rubbing his temples.

"I don't know, you just fell out of the sky, I think you're exhausted. You sure scared to crap out of me."

"Damn," Fang murmured, and surprised me by moving closer to me instead of retreating into the corner like I expected. He started to lay down and curl up then looked up to me and said, "Just promise me one thing Max."

"Okay."

"No, really promise me," he demanded.

"Jeez, Fang, just tell me what you want," I was kinda getting freaked out by his weird behavior.

"Promise me that you'll be here when I wake up, because I don't think I'll be able to make it back to the other cave." And then Fang did something really unexpected, he leaned up to me and kissed me softly on the lips I was shocked for a second, then kissed him back, then, even more shocked, I slid back across the cave. "Max," Fang said, starting to move towards me, "What is your problem?"

"What's my problem?! Fang, you just kissed me, your best friend, out of the blue and you ask me what your problem is?"

"Max, you kissed me back," Well, I couldn't argue with that, "Besides, every time I kiss you, you try to run away and won't ever talk about it. So please, just tell me what the hell your problem is!"

"Okay Fang, I'll tell you what my freaking problem is!" I felt tears of frustration stinging in my eyes, "I told you I loved you, I kissed you first, and you've never even really _tried_ to bring up our relationship!" The tears were really rolling down my face now.

"Oh Max," said Fang, shaking his head, "what am I going to do with you?" Then he scooted even closer to me and taking me in his arms while kissing the tears off my face. "Of course I love you, Jesus, that was all?"

"Well then I guess I promise to be in here when you wake up as long as you stop being such a jerk" I then wiggled out of his arms and looked in his eyes. We were still very close and it seemed like he couldn't help but close the space between by kissing me again, harder this time. I kissed him back this time, and turned my head so I could kiss him better. He was the first to break for air considering how weak he was. I smiled at him and let out a giggle while I pushed him on his back. Fang gave me a questioning look but didn't really care once I started kiss him while straddling him. I felt his tongue running along my lips, asking for permission. I parted my lips and couldn't help but sigh when he started to stroke my tongue with his. I remembered something I had read in a book and pretended to right the alphabet with my tongue.

I broke for air next. Fang started to nibble on my lower lip and suck on it. I tried to pull away but he held fast.

"Ow," I said and pinched Fang for a little payback. He let go of my lip and smiled at me. I rolled off of him but he grabbed me and held me to his chest. I could hear his heart racing beneath my ear. "I told you to stop being a jerk!"

Fang just chuckled and hugged me closer. I snuggled against his chest, relenting. He kissed the top of my head and whispered a sorry into my hair. "Yeah, yeah," I mumbled. He rolled me over onto my back and started to kiss me again. I slipped my tongue into his mouth but he soon pulled off and started to kiss my neck. His hands were roaming up and down my curves and slipped under my shirt. I tried to shove him off.

"Fang, what the hell? Stop!"

"Oh Max" laughed Fang, sitting up. He was straddling me now. "C'mon, nothing bad is gonna happen. I won't hurt you, I love you too much to ever do anything that would hurt you" That was probably the closest thing to a speech from Fang and it made me feel kind of special so I sighed and started to rub his lower back through his T-shirt. He leaned back down and kissed me more. He was still running his hands along my hips but was no longer trying to go up my shirt. I made a split decision and started to pull his shirt up, trying to get it off. I felt his smile on my lips. Fang sat up again and pulled his shirt over his head. He leaned back down and I rubbed my hand along his cheek. I gasped when I felt how hot he was.

"Fang," I said, pushing him off me, "you have a really bad fever, you need to get some sleep." He sighed and rolled on to his back but kept me held against his bare chest.

"Your not allowed to go," he said grabbing his T-shirt and wadding it into a pillow, "I don't want to wake up alone."

I curled up closer to him and his hand started to wander up the back up my shirt and fiddle with my bra hooks.

"Fang, stop," I mumbled. He complied, probably because he was even more tired than I was. We lay in silence, falling asleep while I tried not to notice the rather obvious boner in his tight jeans.

I woke up in a tree, and looked around, confused. Fang was on watch and looked at me, even more confused than myself. I realized it had all been a dream and was surprised to find myself disappointed.

_Well, _commented my Voice, _that was interesting._

"Omigawd! Shut up!" I blushed when I realized I had said that out loud.

"Voice?" asked Fang. I was relieved that he was Fang-ish and silent again. I nodded and Fang smiled. "By the way, you talk in your sleep." I blushed so much I think I glowed. Fang jumped to a branch just next to mine. "I love you, too." It was barely a whisper, but it was enough. I leaned over the small space between us and brushed my lips against his. He immediately kissed me back and it was perfect until I heard two voices saying a number of synonyms for gross, a rather angelic giggle, and Iggy asking what the crap was going on.

**I don't know if this is any good and I'm sorry for the dream crap and everything. I'll try to add some smut in the next chapter. Peace and love, mwah!**


End file.
